Angel's Diary
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Passer d'Ange à Humain, n'est pas facile pour Castiel... Venez découvrir tout ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête...
1. 9-10 Janvier

**Angel's Diary**

_Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas un OS. Mais je précise aussi que je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de continuer l'histoire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'écrirais aussi souvent que faire se peut. En attendant, dites-moi si vous aimez ce premier chapitre._

**9-10 Janvier 2014**

Je m'appelle Castiel et je suis un Ange du Seigneur. Enfin, j'étais un Ange du Seigneur… Maintenant je suis… _Well_, je ne sais pas trop. D'abord Ange, puis déchu, ensuite Humain, pour par la suite devenir un Leviathan, sans oublier ma période amnésique. Je suis allé en Enfer pour chercher Dean, je suis parti au Purgatoire, au Paradis, j'ai même fait un tour dans un asile psychiatrique. Mais je me rends compte d'une chose, tout ça n'est rien à côté de la vie sur Terre. Les Humains sont… Si fragiles. Maintenant que j'en suis un, je comprends mieux.

Je pourrais appeler Dean. Je pourrais demander de l'aide. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûr de mériter tout ceci. Après tout, je suis un être sans importance. J'étais un Ange parmi tant d'autre au Paradis pour finalement devenir un Humain parmi tant d'autre sur Terre. Je dois me nourrir, dormir, marcher… Toutes ces choses que je ne faisais pas avant. Au final cette vie si fragile et aussi très ennuyeuse. Et tout le monde meurt ici. Je suis mortel désormais.

Aujourd'hui j'ai fais une découverte dans le journal. J'étais au travail, une autre chose inutile et sans intérêt, mais une affaire m'est apparue. Des meurtres dans une petite ville nommée Pontiac, dans l'Illinois. Tout naturellement j'ai appelé la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance. Bien que l'utilisation des téléphones me soit encore un peu… Étrange, je me rends compte que c'est bien pratique lorsque nous sommes humains..

- Hello Dean.

L'aîné des frères se trouvait dans le bunker des hommes de lettres en compagnie de Sam. Un air content, mais inquiet, se dessina sur son visage.

- Cass ?! Oh _Son of a bitch_ ! Mais t'es où ?

- Hum… Ce n'est pas important. Dean, je pense avoir trouvé une affaire intéressante pour ton frère et toi. Apparemment il y a eu pas mal de morts. Des témoins affirment avoir vu des lueurs blanches au moment du meurtre. Les yeux des victimes étaient brûlés. Je pense que c'est un Ange qui commet ces crimes, vous devriez…

- Cass ! coupa Dean. Tu m'appelle juste pour une affaire ?

- Hum… Oui.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de poing rageur à la table devant lui.

- _Damn it_ Cass ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Faire quoi, Dean ?

- Le suicidaire Cass ! Tu passes ta vie à te faire tuer ou torturer ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu es mort ! Merde Cass, t'étais juste un clodo qui s'est fait butter par une Ange. Et maintenant t'es quoi ?

Les mots me manquaient, je ne sais jamais quoi dire lorsque mon ami me parle de cette façon.

- Dean, je…

- La ferme et dis-moi où tu es, j'arrive de suite.

Evidemment, ce n'est pas réellement l'enquête en elle-même qui est le plus important ici. Ce que j'aimerais écrire sont les mots d'un « Humain débutant », si toutefois ça peut s'appeler ainsi. Dans ce monde, beaucoup de choses restaient mystérieuses à mes yeux. La plus étrange était encore… L'amour. Un sentiment étonnant que je pensais avoir partagé avec… Et bien, l'Ange qui m'a tué. Dean m'avait expliqué une fois cette sensation, les mains moites, le cœur qui bat, la peur de mal faire, le désir… Ce que je ne comprends pas dans tout ça, c'est pourquoi je ressens toutes ces sensations pour une personne… Du même sexe que moi.

Dean arriva au volant de son Impala. Son « bébé » comme il aimait dire. Je m'approcha de lui lorsqu'il descendit de voiture. Il me jeta un regard noir.

- Cass ! Merde mec, tu fais chier ! Et c'est quoi ce costume que tu portes ?

Je baissa les yeux pour voir ma veste estampiller « Biggerson's. »

- Je… Hum… Travail là-bas. Pour le moment. Mais j'ai trouvé une affaire pour toi et Sam…  
Après analyse de l'intérieur de la voiture, je ne voyais pas son frère.

- Où est Sam ?

- Au bunker, lui et Kevin ont du boulot. Et pour ton affaire, je croyais que tu étais un chasseur maintenant Cass !

J'avais appris à comprendre les tons de Dean. Lorsqu'il criait et jurait de cette façon, ça signifiait qu'il s'inquiétait.

- Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas très doué en chasse… Et puis… Je pense que c'est l'œuvre d'un Ange tout ça, je ne serais pas à ma place… Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, tu n'as donc plus aucunes raisons de m'emmener.

Il s'approcha de moi, l'air plus énervé que jamais. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il se plaça à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- Cass… Tu penses sérieusement que si je t'emmenais avec Sam et moi toutes ces années, c'était uniquement à cause de ton mojo ?

Je ne devais pas parler. Toutes réponses énerveraient encore plus le Winchester.

- Merde Cass, t'es qu'un gamin égoïste si tu penses ça. J'croyais qu'on était pote !

- Je t'ai déjà tellement déçu Dean… Mon pacte avec Crowley, au Purgatoire, lorsque Naomi prenait le contrôle sur moi. Je… Je suis désolé.

Dean esquissa un sourire qui sembla un peu ironique.

- T'es toujours désolé Cass. A force tu ne sais même plus ce que ça veut dire.

Ce soir-là, Dean prit une chambre dans un vieux motel du coin. Il précisa avec insistance à l'accueil, pour une raison qui m'échappe, qu'il voulait deux lits séparés. Mais une fois installées, le frère commença à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Je me sentais encore une fois très inutile. Pour faire bonne figure, j'entrepris de potasser le journal de chasseur de son père, John Winchester. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que m'est venue l'idée d'écrire moi-même un journal. Pas pour moi, pas pour les frères. Je n'aurais pas d'enfants, donc ce n'est pas non plus pour ma descendance. John a écrit toutes les informations sur le Mal pour transmettre son savoir aux futures générations de chasseurs. Dans l'état actuel du Monde, je pense qu'un livre « Comment vivre en tant qu'Humain, pour les nuls. » serait apprécié par tous les Anges déchus.

- J'ai trouvé !

Dean me sortit de mes pensées. Il continua sur sa lancée.

- Notre « Ange Tueur » suit un schéma. Il ne tue pas des gens au hasard, ils ont tous un point commun.

- Lequel ?

Il me fixa longuement.

- Toi.

J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne comprenais pas. Visiblement je semblais assez perdu pour que Dean le remarque aussi.

- Toutes les personnes qui sont mortes t'ont connu. Enfin, elles étaient toutes des connaissances de Jimmy Novak.

- Mon véhicule.

Voilà des années que je n'avais pas entendu ce prénom. Encore une personne à qui j'ai fais du tort.

- Pourquoi Dean ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne voyais pas mon ami me dévisager.

- Quoi pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi cet Ange tue ces gens-là ? Pourquoi Jimmy est si important pour eux ?

Dean ferma son ordinateur et il me rejoint, s'essayant à côté de moi sur le lit.

- Cass… Je pense que tu le sais. Cet Ange, qui qu'il puisse être, veut que tu portes toute ton attention sur lui. Voilà pourquoi il tue tous ceux qui ont été en contact avec ton vaisseau.

Dépité, j'étais vraiment dépité, triste et désolé. Encore une fois. J'ai tué plus de personnes que j'en ai sauvé. Dean du voir mon air déprimé. Pour une fois il ne cria pas, mais parla comme il aurait parlé à son frère.

- Ok Cass, écoute-moi. On va trouver ce connard et on va le buter. T'as rien à te reprocher d'accord ? On a tous fait des conneries, moi l'premier. Mais je pense qu'on a bien payé nos erreurs. Alors ne culpabilise pas et aide-moi à retrouver cet Ange, _capiche_ ?

- _Yeah, capiche._

Encore une fois, le sommeil ne venait pas. Est-ce que tous les Humains font toujours autant de cauchemars ? Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ça. Me réveiller encore plus fatigué que lorsque je me suis couché. La fatigue est aussi douloureuse que toutes les batailles que j'ai pu faire. Et ces cauchemars… Mêlés de sang, d'Ange, de Démons, de guerre… Sam, Dean, Crowley, Lucifer, moi… Et la douleur, la torture, la mort, le noir… Non, je ne m'habituerai jamais à ça.

Fort heureusement, Dean me réveilla en pleine guerre. A ce que je me souviens, j'étais en train de me battre à mort contre mon frère Michael. Mais mon ami me ramena à la réalité.

- Réveil toi _pretty boy,_ on doit filer chez la dernière victime. On va fouiller sa maison, voir si par chance ils avaient un carnet d'adresses, ça nous aiderait.

J'acquiesça encore un peu dans les vapes. Dean prépara du café et continua son monologue avec entrain.

- Oh et, t'aura besoin d'un costume et d'un badge.

Il sourit à la vue de ma « _Panic Face_ ».

- T'inquiètes pas _buddy_, j'ai tout prévu pour toi. Après tout, la chasse c'est pas ton truc hein ?

- Hum… Non, pas vraiment.

Il me servit une tasse de café. Le goût amer me réveilla et je profita de ce retour à la réalité pour m'habiller dans la salle de bain.

La chasse allait commencer…


	2. 10-11 Janvier

**10-11 Janvier 2014**

_Je poste la suite maintenant parce que je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps de continuer. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Oh et… Désolé pour les fautes qui restent. _

Dean et moi partions dans son Impala, en route vers la maison de la dernière victime. Le son de _Metallica_ raisonnait dans la voiture. Je ne savais pas s'il mettait cette musique pour se détendre ou pour éviter de parler… Ou d'écouter. Le trajet se passa lentement. Une fois sur place, le chasseur se gara devant un portail. Il analysa la maison pendant un moment avant de me lancer, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Well_, je comprends pourquoi l'Ange les a tués, c'est une faute de goût cette bicoque.

- Dean…

Il reprit son sérieux.

Je sentais bien qu'avec moi il avait du mal à plaisanter. Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ses blagues et il ne prenait même plus la peine de me les expliquer. Ensemble nous descendit de « Baby » pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Les scellés s'y trouvaient déjà, mais Dean ne sembla pas gêné et il rentra. Je le suivis également.

Sombre, c'est le mot que j'aurais choisi pour décrire les lieux. Un intérieur sombre et glauque. Dean se dirigea automatiquement vers les meubles du salon, il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans tous les tiroirs à la recherche d'un hypothétique carnet d'adresses. Encore une fois, je me sentais inutile, surtout lorsque mon ami trouva l'objet de sa recherche et qu'il se mit à lire les noms inconnus à l'intérieur. Je le regardai faire, en me disant qu'il paraissait tendre lorsqu'il faisait l'homme sérieux. Mes pensées partirent bien loin, tellement loin d'ici que Dean du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour me sortir de ma torpeur.

- Oh ! La Terre appelle Cass !

- Mm ?

- T'es dans la lune mec, j'étais en train de te dire qu'il y a tous les noms des victimes là-dedans. J'suis sur que la prochaine doit y être inscrite. Reste à savoir comment on doit faire le tri.

Il m'analysa longuement mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à réfléchir.

- Bon Cass, tu te réveilles ou quoi ?

- Dean je… Hum…

Le frère chercha à décrypter mon bégaiement.

- Le chat a mangé ta langue Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? T'es en mode zombie depuis hier, t'es toujours dans la lune en train de réfléchir à je ne sais quoi. Tu sais que tu me peux me parler mm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas ?

Un peu dépité, je secouai la tête. Non, je ne voulais rien lui dire. Ce n'était pas ses problèmes après tout et il en avait déjà pas mal comme ça. Entre Sam qui devait se remettre de la fin des épreuves, Kevin qui bossait comme un forcené… Non, une chose était sûr, Dean n'avait pas besoin de mes angoisses. De force, je me mis à sourire.

- Non, rien. Ça va, je t'assure. Juste un peu fatigué, je comprends pas comment les Humains arrivent à gérer tout ça.

Il se mit à rire lui aussi.

- Ouep, bienvenu en Enfer.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, signe qu'il me soutenait.

- Allez viens, je vais te montrer qu'être Humain n'a pas QUE des mauvais côtés.

Dans un bar ! Voilà où nous nous trouvions. Mais connaissant Dean, cela ne me choqua pas outre mesure. Ça et les deux bières devant moi, dont une vide, collait également à la personnalité de mon ami. Ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de zieuter les femmes qui passaient de-ci, delà. Son petit sourire en coin, les yeux balayant tout, un verre dans la main. Du Dean tout craché. Durant quelques minutes je laissai faire son manège, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se rappelle ma présence.

- Bon Cass, y'a quelqu'un qui te tente là ?

- Pardon ?

- Parmi toutes les filles. Y'en a pas une qui te branche ?

Désespérant.

- Dean…

- Mais quoi ? Tu vas pas rester sur l'échec de la nana qui t'a torturé puis tué ! Faut se remettre en selle ! Allez vieux, on est là pour rigoler un peu.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Dean, nous sommes ici pour une affaire. Je n'ai pas envie de faire… Ce que toi tu fais.

- Rabat-joie ! Tu sais quel est ton problème Cass ?

- La liste est longue…

- Tu ne sais pas t'amuser !

Un peu énervé, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, je sentis une main agripper mon épaule et me retourner violemment.

- Et ! J'te cause !

Dean s'énerva. Encore.

- Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? Faire le déprimé, le malheureux. Boo-hoo, pauvre Cassy perdu dans cette misérable vie Humaine. Tu sais quoi ? C'est ça la vie ! Alors oui quand tu étais perché sur ton nuage à regarder l'Humanité pendant 2000 ans, tu pouvais pas comprendre, pas vrai ? Et maintenant, tu saisis ? Ouep, c'est pourri ici, on vient au monde, on bosse dur, on galère, on pleure, on rit et on meurt. _End !_ MAIS, de temps en temps, on s'amuse. Parce que ça nous permet de tenir. Hey, regarde Sammy et moi, on a un karma de merde, une vie… Disons, pas terrible, mais ça va, on gère ! On a sauvé le Monde genre quatre ou cinq fois, on est mort tellement souvent que j'ai perdu le compte, on a enterré tous nos amis et toute notre famille, mais on tient le coup ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il reste encore des gens Cass. Il reste Kevin, il reste toi. Et on a encore du boulot qui nous attend. On doit combattre Abaddon, on doit démolire Crowley, on doit tuer Metatron et tout ça avec des Démons aux fesses ! Et sans parler de tes potes Anges qui tombe du ciel comme des mouches mortes. Alors Cass, regarde, je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon triste sort. Ok, je picole, je sors trop, je drague partout, mais hey ! C'est la vie _buddy_ ! Alors amuse-toi Cass, ça sert à rien de déprimer…

Je baissai les yeux. Je ne savais pas comment réagir à tout ça. Au fond il avait raison, mais comment faire ? Cette situation… Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour moi. Je suis juste un peu perdu. Comme d'habitude. Je restai un moment à réfléchir à tout, Dean me scruta avec insistance, attendant un geste de ma part. Ne voyant que ça ne venait pas, il me prit par les épaules pour me ramener à l'intérieur.

- Allez mec, désolé. Viens un peu te détendre. Arrête de culpabiliser, de réfléchir ou j'sais pas quoi. Juste une bière, ok ?

Le sourire un peu forcé, je lui fis « oui » de la tête.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna comme une troupe d'éléphant s'excitant sur le sol. Un mal de tête fulgurant traversa mon crâne. J'ouvris les yeux mais les refermai aussi sec lorsque la lumière me rendit aveugle. J'avais la bouche pâteuse.

- Allez Belle au Bois Dormant, réveil toi.

La voix de Dean résonna encore et encore dans ma tête. J'entendais qu'il préparait quelque chose. En ouvrant doucement les paupières je le vis qu'il me tendait un verre d'eau. Je le pris pour l'avaler cul sec. Mauvaise idée, l'envie de vomir m'envahit aussitôt. L'eau n'avait pas du tout le même goût que je lui connaissais. Face à ma mine dégoûtée, Dean se mit à sourire en avouant.

- Ah oui, j'ai mis un cachet dedans. Ce sera pas mal pour la gueule de bois que tu vas te traîner.

Une fois le liquide infâme entièrement descendu dans l'estomac, je demandai avec sérieux à mon ami.

- Ma… Quoi ?

- Gueule de bois mec. Hier hein, tu t'es un peu trop laissé aller.

Mon cerveau tenta de remettre la soirée d'hier dans l'ordre, mais tout resta encore flou.

- Je ne me rappelle de rien…

Dean sourit de plus bel.

- Tu m'étonnes !

Voyant la panique dans mes yeux, il lui sembla bon de préciser.

- Relaxe, t'as rien fait de grave ou choquant. Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on a une chasse à faire nous hein ? Alors file sous la douche, habilles-toi et on y va, _capiche_ ?

- _Yeah, capiche…_

La migraine traîna jusqu'en début d'après-midi. Dean m'emmena dans un fast-food pour m'acheter un hamburger, le genre qu'il raffole. Mais rien que la vue et l'odeur de la nourriture me donnaient envie de vomir.

- Ok Cass, en ce qui concerne l'affaire, j'pense qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'Ange vengeur. A mon avis tu le connais. Un ennemi à toi qui t'en veux pour la chute des Anges ?

Je posai sur lui mon regard coupable et triste. Il comprit son erreur.

- Désolé Cass, j'voulais dire… Les autres pensent sûrement que c'est ta faute alors…

- C'est ma faute Dean.

- Oh Cass, _come on ! _On fait tous des erreurs hein...

- Dean, mes erreurs ont coûté cher. D'abord, j'ai tué presque tous mes frères au Paradis lorsque je me suis pris pour Dieu, et là je viens de tous de les faire chuter sur Terre ! Certains sont morts, les autres sont sans pouvoirs, sans rien…. Alors pour trouver lequel de ces Anges veut ma mort… Je te le dis de suite, ça ne va pas être facile.

Le frère ne rajouta rien d'autre. Il mordit dans son sandwich tout en gardant un œil sur moi.


	3. 11 Janvier

**11 Janvier 2014**

_Je continue mon histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. Désolé pour les fautes encore une fois et merci pour vos reviews. _

Après le repas, nous sommes partis vers, hypothétiquement, la prochaine victime. Dean avait remarqué que les adresses qui se suivaient dans le carnet étaient dans l'ordre chronologique des morts. Ce fut tout naturellement que nous nous retrouvions encore dans l'Impala avec la musique de mon ami retentissant dans l'habitacle. Mon mal de tête me gênait encore mais je ne préférais rien dire au chasseur. Comme d'ordinaire, la parole et moi n'étions pas en symbiose. Enfin le bouquant s'arrêta lorsqu'on stoppa le véhicule devant une autre maison. Habité cette fois. Avec un peu d'appréhension, de ma part, on sonna à la porte. Un homme, nommé Spence Mitty, nous ouvrit. Et là, à ma plus grande surprise, il me dévisagea en sortant tout naturellement.

- Jimmy ! Jimmy Novak ! Mais... Où étais-tu depuis toutes ces années !? Ta femme et ta fille sont partis du jour au lendemain !

Dean me fixa autant que l'homme, que je ne connaissais pas. Ils attendaient une explication de ma part. Je ne réussit qu'à bégayer une réponse pas très intelligible.

- Hum… Je… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas… Par quoi commencer.

Finalement, Dean finit par m'aider voyant que je ne géré pas du tout la situation.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, je fais partie du FBI.

Sur ce, il montra sa carte falsifiée.

- On vient vous parler des meurtres de vos amis.

Le visage de Spence blêmit. Il nous fit signe d'entrer chez lui.

L'intérieur de la maison était bien plus convivial et joli que la dernière que nous avions « visitée ». On s'assit sur un canapé en cuir bien entretenu. Sans nous poser de questions, l'homme nous apporta deux tasses de café. Dean reprit la parole.

- Monsieur Mitty, nous sommes désolés de vous déranger à ce sujet, mais nous pensons sérieusement que vous être le prochain sur la liste du « Tueur en série ».

Il s'assit à son tour devant nous en continuant à me dévisager.

- Je voudrais des réponses. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. Jimmy bon sang ! Tu as disparu du jour au lendemain et maintenant… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Longues secondes de silence où je ne trouvai aucune réponse à donner. Encore une fois, Dean me sortit de mes pensées.

- Oui, hum… Jimmy s'est engagé dans le FBI à mes côtés après que sa famille soit partie. Je pense qu'il voulait travailler comme un forcené pour ne pas penser à tout ça, et…

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Je croyais que votre couple allait bien ! Ta fille me parlait souvent de toi !

Je me sentais très mal à l'aise.

- Oui… Non… Je… Hum, il y a eu pas mal de soucis entre nous. Mais elles sont heureuses maintenant. Ce qui m'inquiète pour l'instant ce sont les meurtres de toutes mes… Connaissances…

Spence prit un air triste. Il but une gorgée de café comme pour s'occuper. Il réfléchit un moment avant de dire.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le tueur s'en prend à toutes ces personnes. Le lien entre elles est évident, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Nous sommes juste des amis vivant dans la même ville ! Nous n'avons rien de particulier, pas le même job, ni les mêmes moyens… Rien de tout ça n'a de sens !

- Non en effet monsieur. Moi et mon collègue Jimmy voulons que tous ces meurtres s'arrêtent. Alors je voudrais vous poser quelques questions… Est-ce que vous avez fait la rencontre ou la connaissance d'une personne étrangère ces derniers jours ? Un nouveau voisin ? Un nouveau facteur ?

L'homme réfléchit encore un moment. Cherchant dans ses souvenirs mêlés d'enterrements et de tristesse.

- Non, non… Rien de tout ça. Je ne sors jamais d'ici, je travaille chez moi. Je suis écrivain, alors je suis un peu casanier.

Dean fit mine d'écrire toutes les informations dans un carnet noir, avant d'ajouter.

- Ok donc… Vous ne sortez jamais… Pour faire vos courses, vous faites comment ?

- Livraison à domicile.

- D'accord… Est-ce que les livreurs changent souvent ? Si vous le faite régulièrement vous devez connaître un peu toutes les têtes, pas vrai ?

- Je les connais en effet, mais il n'y a pas de nouvelle personne.

Le chasseur commença un peu à être à court d'idées. Il tenta une dernière chance.

- J'ai vu que vous n'avez pas de garage ou de voiture. Vous vous déplacez comment ?

- En taxi.

Dean l'écrivit également dans son carnet.

- Et la dernière fois que vous avez pris le taxi, ça remonte à quand ?

Spence réfléchit derechef.

- Je sais pas, peut-être y'a trois ou quatre jours…

Mon ami gribouilla la réponse dans le carnet pour ensuite se lever.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup monsieur Mitty, nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps. En attendant je vous conseille de ne pas trop sortir et de ne faire confiance à personne. On vous donnera des nouvelles.

Les adieux furent un peu tendus. Alors que j'allais quitter la demeure, l'homme me lança.

- Jimmy ! Donne-moi de tes nouvelles ! A l'occasion vient ici qu'on parle un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Gêné et choqué, je n'arrivais qu'à répondre évasivement.

- Hum… Moui, ok, je ferais ça.

Dans la voiture, silencieuse cette fois, Dean analysa les informations du jeune homme. Ne comprenant pas son mode de raisonnement, je lui demandai.

- Alors ? Cette entrevue t'a aidé ? Parce que moi je…

- Cass, on cherche un Ange tueur très méticuleux. Il ne tue pas au grand jour et il est toujours incognito. Pour ça il doit forcément prendre l'apparence d'une personne de confiance. Dont personne ne se méfie.

- Hum… Ok… Tu penses à quoi ?

- Au chauffeur de taxi. J'vois que ça. Bien que le fait de voir un Ange avec le permis me fasse bien rire, je dois dire que c'est la seule idée cohérente que j'ai.

- Pourquoi l'idée de votre un Ange conduire te fait rire ?

Il me regarda avec un air qui voulait certainement dire : « _Really ?_ ».

- Bah Cass… C'est comme si toi tu conduisais mon Impala… C'est assez comique tu ne trouves pas ?

- Non.

Son sourire s'effaça. Je n'avais encore pas compris une de ces blagues. Si Sam était là il aurait sourit aussi. Mais pas moi. Le sarcasme, l'ironie, l'humour, toutes ces choses ne me sont pas familiers. Alors Dean inséra une autre cassette musicale pour couper court à la conversation.

Je dois préciser qu'au moment où j'écris ces lignes je suis à mil lieux de ressembler au Castiel que je décris dans mes histoires. J'ai changé. Les frères, la chasse, la vie m'ont changé. En bien ou mal ? Qui peut dire. Mais je suis content d'écrire mes souvenirs dans ce journal. Je ne veux pas oublier. Et je ne veux pas qu'on m'oublie…

Ce soir-là, je sentais bien que Dean aurait voulu sortir une nuit de plus dans un bar. Mais je n'étais pas très en forme. De ce fait, on resta tous les deux au motel histoire de chercher des informations sur Internet. Enfin, Dean pianota encore sur son ordinateur tandis que je fouillais encore le journal de son père. Pour faire genre bien sur, dedans il n'y avait rien d'intéressant pour notre enquête. Ce qui m'émouvait le plus, c'était l'absence totale de culture sur les Anges. John Winchester n'avait pas eu la chance d'en rencontrer un seul. Enfin, je dis « chance », mais Sam et Dean changeraient bien ce mot pour « malchance ». Apparemment, selon eux, mes frères et sœurs étaient aussi mauvais que les Démons. J'avais toujours un pincement au cœur de les entendre parler de cette façon. Je sais bien que tous les Anges ne sont pas des Saints, mais nous avons essayer de faire au mieux le travail que notre Père nous avait confié. Guider les Humains, ce n'est pas facile. Beaucoup demande de l'attention et nous étions si peu au Paradis à pouvoir interagire avec eux. Même si nous n'avions pas fait comme il le fallait, au moins nous avions essayé. Et nous avions sauvé bien des âmes en détresse. Pour ma part, j'étais chargé de Dean. Depuis le début un lien nous lie tous les deux. Comme des Âmes Sœurs. Pas dans le sens dont les Humains l'entendent. Mais cet Humain et moi sommes connectés à jamais. Mais cela Dean ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il me jetait souvent, ne voulais pas mes excuses et s'énervé beaucoup trop vite. Malgré tout cela, je revenais toujours vers lui. Et j'attendais…

Ce fut un épuisement moral qui me fit partir dans un sommeil profond ce soir-là. J'étais alors encore vêtu de mon trench-coat avec mes chaussures aux pieds, mais je m'endormis comme une masse sur le lit avec le journal de John dans les mains. Impossible de voir la réaction de Dean face à ça. Le connaissant, il aura sûrement souri à ma condition Humaine dont j'ai du mal à saisir le sens. Ou alors il sera parti boire quelques bières dans un autre bar. Ou il aura téléphoné à Sam. Ou…

En fait, il est trop imprévisible pour savoir quoi que se soit sur lui.


	4. 12 Janvier 2014

**12 Janvier 2014**

_Et voilà la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez. J'espère aussi que ça ne tourne pas trop en rond. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon meilleur chapitre viendra bientôt. _

_(Sorry again pour les fautes)_

_Quant à la façon aléatoire de poster mes chapitres, sachez que je les publie les jours où je bosse. Parce que j'adore lire vos reviews pendant ma pause au boulot. Ça me redonne le sourire. Je tenais donc à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires si gentils et adorables._

_Merci mil fois. _

Ah les Humains… Ces Êtres si fragiles, qui ont besoin constamment de manger, dormir, boire, se reposer, prendre soin de leurs santés, travailler, étudier et puis… Mourir. Avant j'étais un Ange, un être immortel, céleste avec des pouvoirs. Je suis tombé et je suis comme tout le monde. Sans importance. Même aux yeux de la personne qui compte le plus pour moi…

Le lendemain matin se fut les courbatures qui me réveillèrent. Je m'étais endormie dans une mauvaise position et je le payais cher. Je ne voyais pas Dean dans la chambre, il devait être parti faire des courses. Enfin, c'est ce que j'imaginais.

Une chose que j'ai appris avec les Winchesters c'est que si on ne cherche pas les problèmes, les problèmes nous trouvent quand même. Et ce jour-là, j'allais le vivre. Je n'avais même pas besoin de m'habiller puisque je m'étais endormi dans mes vêtements, mais au moment où j'allais vers la salle de bain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ce ne pouvait pas être Dean, il serait entré sans frapper et je ne voyais pas qui pouvait bien venir ici. Un peu tendu, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Mais le sourire me vint lorsque je reconnus un ami.

- Sam ! Quel plaisir de te voir, Dean t'a appelé ?

Le petit frère avait l'air en colère. Et sans sourire, il avoua.

- Je ne suis pas Sam.

Le reste se passa trop vite pour moi, il entra, claqua la porte et me donna un coup de poing si violent que je tombai dans les vapes de suite.

_Je me retrouvai dans un flou artistique. Probablement un rêve. Ou un cauchemar. Je voyais Sam et Dean couvert de sang. Alors que je voulais me lever pour les aider, je compris bien vite que j'étais enchaîné. Mes pieds et mes mains étaient reliés à de gros maillons de fer. Je voulais parler mais j'avais un affreux goût de sang dans la bouche. La lumière m'agressa les yeux, je clignais trop vite des paupières. Tout resta flou. Et je ne sentais que la douleur. Mais une voix m'appela, comme pour me raccrocher à la réalité._

- Cass… Cass…

Revenu à la réalité, je me rendis compte que celle-ci n'était pas très éloignée de mon cauchemar. A la différence que Sam se tenait debout en face de moi. Je voulus bouger mais j'étais attaché à une chaise de la chambre. Les cordes me lacéraient les poignets.

- Sam ?

- Je ne suis pas Sam !

Si j'avais eu ma grâce à ce moment-là, j'aurais pu trouver qui prenait le corps de mon ami. Je me rappelai alors ce que Dean m'avait avoué.

- Ezekiel ?

- Encore perdu !

Impossible de savoir. Mon cerveau n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

- Tu es un Ange ?

- Pas n'importe lequel. Je suis Gadriel.

Ce nom m'était familier. Au temps où je vivais au Paradis, Gadriel était un Ange qui croupissait dans une prison depuis fort longtemps. Il avait trahi Dieu, comme Lucifer. Je commençai à paniquer lorsque celui-ci sortit une lame anti-Ange pour me menacer avec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dean ne va pas tarder à revenir.

Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur son visage.

- T'inquiètes pas pour mon « frère », je l'ai envoyé sur une fausse piste ce matin. On va avoir le temps de discuter tous les deux. Ce que je veux…

Il s'approcha de moi.

- Je veux doubler Metatron. Il m'a proposé de refaire le Paradis à son image. Mais je préfère la mienne. Alors dis-moi, comment inverser le sort qu'il a lancé.

Ah ça, c'était la troisième fois qu'on me le demandé. Mais je n'avais toujours pas la réponse.

- J'en sais rien…

- Menteur ! Tu étais là lorsqu'il a fait chuter tous les Anges !

- Et j'ai chuté aussi.

Il posa la lame sur moi, mon cœur battait si fort que je crut qu'il allait exploser. Ses émotions, je ne m'y habituerai jamais.

- Je ne mens pas. Je ne connais que le sort qu'il a jeté. Il a utilisé le cœur d'une Nephilim…

- L'arc de Cupidon et ta Grâce. Je sais ça. Je veux les ingrédients qui annulent tout.

- Je ne les connais pas !

Gadriel sourit.

- Alors tu ne sers à rien. Tu n'es plus qu'un être sans importance.

Sur ce, il enfonça la lame magique dans mon abdomen. La douleur m'assaillit. Le sang coula. La peur m'envahit. La peur de mourir. Mon esprit divaguait, j'avais envie de dormir, de partir. Mes paupières se baissèrent, mais l'Ange me maintenait éveillé.

- Non Cass, reste avec moi !

Il frappa ma tête contre le dossier de la chaise. Une migraine soudaine cogna dans mes tempes.

- Je suis sûr que dans ton cerveau Humain il reste quelques petites informations Angéliques. Réfléchi ! Je veux le sort !

J'étais en sueur, j'avais chaud et froid en même temps, je n'arrivais plus à penser.

- Sam et Dean ont interrogé Crowley, il n'y a pas de sort inverse. C'est irréversible. Je suis désolé.

- Garde tes « désolés » pour ton petit copain. Je veux retourner au Paradis.

Malgré les douleurs, je réussis à esquisser un sourire.

- Alors meurt. Tu iras peut-être au Paradis… Ou en Enfer…

Ma phrase ne lui plu pas du tout. Il enfonça de toutes ses forces l'épée dans mon épaule avant de me mettre KO avec son crochet du droit.

Une fois de plus, les ténèbres m'envahirent.

_J'étais au Paradis. Réalité ou rêve ? Père était là, à mes côtés. Me souriant._

_- Castiel… L'Ange du jeudi. J'ai entendu parler de toi. En bien et en mal. _

_Il se déplaça sur le côté et je put voir derrière lui d'autres Anges qui me dévisagé. J'en reconnut certain. Raphaël, Uriel, Naomi, Ester, Balthazar, Zacharie, Gabriel, Anna, Samandriel... Et tellement d'autres. Ces Anges que j'avais moi-même tués ou qui étaient mort à cause de moi. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je voulais crier, pleurer, implorer la pitié de mon Père. _

_- Je suis désolé… Tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas tout ça._

_Dieu se plaça devant moi. Il posa sur mon épaule meurtrit une main réconfortante. _

_- Je sais mon fils, je sais. Tu voulais aider Dean, tu voulais sauver le Monde et le Paradis. Tes bonnes intentions ont toujours été ton plus gros problème. _

_Je baissai les yeux, trop honteux. _

_- Castiel… Tu as tout changé ici. Tu as donné à tes frères le libre arbitre, la liberté, la vie. Mais tu n'en profites pas toi-même. Je sais que tu as essayé de prendre ma place lorsque les Leviathans te possédaient. _

_- Je suis désolé…_

_- Je sais. Mais tu n'as pas encore fini ton travail. Tu le commences à peine. _

_Je relevai la tête, je ne comprenais pas les paroles de Père. Devant mon regard perdu, il m'expliqua. _

_- Ce n'est pas avec des pouvoirs qu'on change le Monde. Ce n'est pas avec des ailes qu'on sauve la Terre. Sam et Dean n'ont jamais eu besoin de tout cela pour aider les gens et stopper l'Apocalypse. Ce n'est pas en tant qu'Ange que tu sauveras le Paradis. Mais en tant qu'Humain tu feras des choses importantes Castiel. Le problème des Anges c'est qu'ils sont immortels et qu'ils ne comprennent pas le sens de la vie. Maintenant que tu es mortel, tu comprendras mieux tout ça. Et tu pourras réparer tes erreurs et changer le Monde. Ce sera une nouvelle ère… Mais pour cela, il faut que tu te battes. Pas avec des armes, avec ta tête. Réveil-toi !_

_La lumière blanche du Paradis me brûla les yeux. Mon Père me paraissait de plus en plus flou. Je l'entendis simplement hurler encore et encore, la même chose. _

_- Réveil-toi ! Réveil-toi ! Réveil-toi ! Réveil-toi…_

- Hey Cass ! Réveil-toi !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent petit à petit. Un visage familier et réconfortant apparut devant moi.

- Dean…

- Bouge pas, j'essaye de te soigner là.

Je baissai mes yeux, j'étais allongé sur le lit et je me rendis compte que j'étais torse nu. Le sang coulait encore mais je voyais mon ami en train de me soigner avec des bandages rouges et une bouteille de Whisky.

- Dean… Qu'est-ce que…

- Je te soigne, je désinfecte les plaies.

- Avec de l'alcool ?

- J'ai l'air d'une infirmière ? C'est la version chasseur ça.

Au moment où il versa le liquide sur moi une douleur fulgurante m'envahis.

- Arrête de te trémousser comme un bébé ! Ne bouge pas.

- Gadriel…

Dean me regarda avant de m'expliquer.

- Ouais ça… J'ai reçu un coup de fil ce matin. C'était Sam qui me demandait de vite venir au bunker. A mi-chemin, j'ai appelé Kevin qui m'a dit que mon imbécile de frère c'était barré. J'ai compris que c'était un piège, alors j'ai fais demi-tour pour rappliquer ici. Kev' et Crowley m'ont rejoint aussi vite que possible. On a réussi à capturer Gadriel. Ils sont en train de le cuisiner pour savoir ce qu'il veut. On cherche un moyen de virer l'Ange de son corps.

- Mais tu n'es pas avec eux ?

- Non, je suis ici pour te soigner imbécile. Faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de notre bébé en trench-coat.

Cette remarque me fit étonnement plaisir. Je savais que Dean utilisait parfois les insultes pour dissimuler son angoisse et ses émotions.

- Aï !

La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable.

- C'que t'es chochotte Cass ! Pense à autre chose, j'arrive pas à nettoyer tes plaies. Tu vas mettre du temps à cicatriser.

Je fermai les yeux pour me rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une des phrases de Gadriel me revint en mémoire :

_« Garde tes « désolés » pour ton petit copain. »_

J'analysai le chasseur. Il était préoccupé par mon état, je le voyais bien dans son regard.

- Dean…

- Quoi encore ?

- Ça veut dire quoi « petit copain » ?

A ce moment-là, il appuya trop fort sur mes blessures et je gémis sur le coup de la douleur.

- Désolé mec. Pourquoi cette question ?

Il baissa son regard volontairement et repris son boulot pour penser à autre chose. Je ne voulais pas lui dire la vérité. Du moins, pas toute la vérité.

- Je sais pas, j'ai entendu ça. Je voulais savoir.

Mon ami commença à panser mes plaies avec des bandes propres et du gros scotch. Sa « version chasseur » des soins.

- Un petit copain c'est… Comment dire. Quand une nana aime un mec, qu'ils sont amoureux, elle sort avec lui. Lui, c'est son petit copain, et elle c'est sa petite copine. Compagne ou compagnon, si tu préfères.

Je comprenais. Enfin, qu'à moitié.

- Mais si quelqu'un dit « ton petit copain » à un autre homme, ça veut dire quoi du coup ?

Dean accrocha la dernière bande sans jamais me regarder.

- J'sais pas, qu'ils sont gays sûrement.

- Gay ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant un bon coup.

- Oh Cass ! Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? T'as regardé un truc interdit aux enfants à la téloche ou quoi ? Arrête le porno _buddy_. Surtout le porno gay. Tu sais, un homme avec un homme ou une femme avec une femme.

- C'est possible ça ?

Il se leva pour ranger les affaires.

- Mais oui c'est possible ça ! Cass, arrête de parler de ça c'est gênant. Habille-toi plutôt.

Il me lança ma chemise et mon trench. La douleur restait omniprésente dans tout mon corps mais je réussis à m'asseoir sur le lit pour me vêtir. Une fois que toute la chambre fut propre, Dean me scruta.

- Faut qu'on parte. On va rejoindre les autres pour virer Gadriel du corps de Sam.

- Et notre affaire Dean ? L'Ange vengeur tu sais ? On doit l'arrêter !

- Un problème à la fois. On reste dans le coin et j'appelle Garth.

- Mais je veux savoir qui est cet Ange, peut-être que je le connais, je peux…

- Tu peux à peine marcher Cass ! Je vais devoir te servir de béquille jusqu'à la bagnole, alors serre les dents et suis-moi.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Dean devenait si stressé et agressif. Est-ce que c'était à cause de moi ? De son frère ? Ou de ce que j'avais dit ?


	5. 19-20 Janvier 2014

**19-20 Janvier 2014**

_Voilà la suite ! (Ouais, je bosse aujourd'hui)._

_J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre… _

_Mouahahahahahaha_

_(And… Sorry pour les fautes !)_

Une semaine venait de passer depuis que Gadriel m'avait torturé. Dean n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer. Je savais en quelle année nous étions : 2014… Je pense que ça devait jouer sur son humeur. Il avait peur. Il avait peur de ce qu'il avait vu lorsque Zach lui avait montré un hypothétique futur. Sam mourait et moi j'étais un junkie hippie et dévergondé qui tombé au combat. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison qu'il était si protecteur envers nous deux. Mais qui le protégé lui ?

Avec l'aide de Crowley nous avions fait sortir Gadriel du corps de Sam. Le Roi de l'Enfer était ensuite parti régner dans son Monde. Kevin avait repris l'étude des tablettes et des bouquins du bunker. Sans trop d'espoir il cherchait un sort pour ramener tous les Anges au Paradis. Quant à moi je souffrais encore de mes blessures mais je me remettais petit à petit. Et je n'avais pas oublié notre affaire de l'Ange vengeur. Dean était encore à mes côtés pour l'enquête. Ainsi que Sam. Je ne sut pas pourquoi, mais je n'étais pas très content que le cadet soit avec nous. Rien à voir avec le fait que Gadriel m'avait torturé dans son corps à lui. A cette époque, si j'avais su ce que « jaloux » signifiait, j'aurai probablement compris. J'ai appris la sensation de ce mot que bien plus tard.

Sam venait de louer une chambre avec trois lits séparés, dans un hôtel proche des lieux des crimes. Nous étions tous les trois, la « Team Free Will » réunis. Dean continuait à s'occuper des mes blessures. Je ne sais pas s'il s'amusait ou pas, mais il me faisait souvent mal. Volontairement ? Aucune idée. A moins qu'il veuille que je ressente les sensations Humaines. Je me sentais comme un fardeau pour lui et son frère. Un boulet handicapé autant physiquement que moralement. Après avoir changé mes pansements, il me tendit la bouteille de Whisky qui servait aussi d'antiseptique.

- Tiens, bois un coup Cass.

Me rappelant ma dernière « gueule de bois », je fis non de la tête.

- Comme tu veux _buddy_.

Lui ne se gêna pas pour en avaler une grande gorgée. Sam sourit et m'avoua avec amusement.

- T'en fais pas Cass, Dean à l'habitude. Cette boisson c'est un peu comme des vitamines pour lui. Avant qu'il ne soit bourré, faut qu'il en descende une sacrée dose.

J'essayais de comprendre.

- Comment il fait ?

Dean ferma la bouteille.

- Facile, la vie me l'a apprit. Tu sais « _Saving people, hunting things, family business._ »

Longues secondes de silence. Puis la routine reprit son cours. Sam qui cherchait des adresses sur l'ordinateur, Dean qui pianotait sur la télécommande de la télé avec sa bouteille de Whisky. Et moi… Et bien, je les regardais. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Mais d'habitude je me trouvais soit au Paradis, soit invisible à leurs côtés. Dans ma situation actuelle, je me sentais comme un orphelin dans une nouvelle famille d'accueil, je ne trouvais pas ma place parmi eux. J'étais l'intrus. Ni un chasseur, ni un Humain. Alors que j'étais égaré dans mes pensées, Dean me ramena à la réalité.

- Ok _boys_, je vais chercher à manger et à boire.

- Dean, je peux venir avec toi ?

Ce dernier se mit à rire.

- Pourquoi Cass ? J'en ai pour cinq minutes, je vais pas à Disneyland.

Sur cette blague, il partit. Sam me jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

- Hey, ça va Cass ? T'as l'air un peu perdu ces derniers temps.

Je m'assis devant la télé faisant semblant d'être absorbé par les images sans intérêt.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais réveillé avant les deux frères. J'en profitai donc pour partir sous la douche en premier. Lorsque j'en sortis, je voyais les Winchesters en train de préparer du café. Ils étaient également en pleine conversation, qu'apparemment Dean voulait éviter.

- Vous parlez de quoi tous les deux ?

Dean porta la tasse à ses lèvres en maugréant.

- De rien du tout Cass. C'est pas important.

Sam souffla et me regarda en m'expliqua.

- Dans quatre jours c'est son anniversaire et il ne veut rien faire.

- Sammy, ça fait un bail qu'on ne fête plus ces conneries, alors pourquoi recommencer maintenant ?

- Parce que ! Dean… Après tout ce qu'on a vécu. On est bien placé pour savoir que la vie ne tient à presque rien. Autant profiter de chaque instant. Peut-être que l'année prochaine on ne sera pas là pour Noël, ou les anniversaires ou…

- Oh la ferme Sammy.

Sam me jeta un coup d'œil.

- Cass ! Dis-lui qu'on devrait faire son anniversaire ! C'est important, pas vrai ?

Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux rivés sur moi. L'un attendant que j'acquiesce et l'autre voulait que je prenne son parti. Finalement j'articulai une réponse que me surprit autant qu'eux.

- Je… Je sais pas… Je n'ai pas d'anniversaire, je ne sais pas en quoi consiste cette fête. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites. Je suis désolé…

Ils me fixèrent un instant, l'air un peu embêté. J'attendais une phrase de Dean, c'était lui que je regardais. Mais ce fut son frère qui répliqua.

- Pardon Cass. On avait pas pensé à ça. Est-ce que… Je sais pas, tu veux qu'on te choisisse une date d'anniversaire ? On te montrera comment ça se fête.

Je baissai les yeux. Je commençai à mettre mon trench-coat et me diriger vers la porte.

- Non, laissez tomber. Ça sert à rien. Il n'y a rien à fêter. J'ai été crée, je ne suis pas né. C'est pas une date au hasard qui changera quoi que se soit.

Je quittai la chambre en leur lançant.

- Je vais chercher à manger.

Après avoir claqué la porte, Dean me rejoint en courant.

- Cass !

- C'est bon Dean, tu peux rester avec Sam, je…

- T'as pas de frique ! Tu veux acheter de la bouffe avec quoi ?

Oui, c'est sur, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Mon air déprimé ne passa pas inaperçu pour mon ami.

- Hey Cass, t'es sur que ça va ? Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais nous sommes là, ok ? Sammy, Kev' et moi on sera toujours là pour toi. Nous sommes ensemble, nous sommes une famille.

Comme je ne réagissais pas, Dean fit un geste que je n'avais pas prévu. Il m'attrapa par le trench pour me serrer fort dans ses bras. Le genre de gestes amicaux qu'il faisait aussi avec son frère. Mais je le pris différemment. Être contre lui fut à la fois une torture et la plus merveilleuse des choses. Mon cœur s'emballa et je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce moment.

Vers le milieu de la journée, les frères et moi étions devant la maison de la prochaine victime de notre Ange vengeur. Du moins, si nous avions bien calculé notre coup, c'était la prochaine victime. On attendait tous les trois dans l'Impala que le tueur se présente. Le silence m'ennuyait beaucoup, mais je n'avais aucune envie de parler. Et encore moins d'écouter. Après plusieurs minutes gênantes, nous aperçûmes un taxi se garant pas loin de la maison. Dean sourit.

- Ah ! Chauffeur de taxi ! J'le savais !

Je n'eus même pas la force de répondre. Par automatisme je sortis de la voiture en suivant les chasseurs armés jusqu'aux dents. Dean me donna une lame anti-Ange. Je fixai l'épée et je me demandais intérieurement qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire que quelqu'un me tue avec. Mais je devais retourner à la réalité pour détruire un Ange… Encore.

Un cri retentissait à l'intérieur de la maison. Sans perdre de temps, Sam et Dean se jetèrent sur la porte pour rentrer et aider la personne. Nous nous attendions à tout, sauf à l'identité de l'Ange. Sur le coup je baissai mon arme, complètement estomaqué par ce que je voyais.

- Metatron ?

Sam et Dean le dévisagèrent aussi. A ses pieds gisait un ami de Jimmy Novak. Je ne savais pas s'il était mort ou pas. La colère et la tristesse s'emparèrent de moi.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Je voulais avoir toute ton attention Cassy. Et je voulais trouver les Winchesters aussi. Après tout, là où y'a Castiel, Dean n'est jamais bien loin. Vous deux, on pourrait presque vous appeler « Destiel ».

Il se mit à sourire. Sam voulu se diriger vers la personne étendue par terre pour l'aider mais Metatron le plaqua contre le mur d'un simple geste de la main. Quelques secondes après, Dean le rejoint à son tour. Les deux frères hors d'état de nuire, je me sentis affreusement seul et désarmé. L'Ange s'avança vers moi.

- Castiel… Je voulais te proposer un marché. Comme tu le sais, je reconstruis le Paradis à mon image. J'ai besoin de fidèles pour ça. Alors j'me disais, tu pourrais venir ? Tu serais mon bras droit, mon scripte.

- Et toi tu serais quoi ? Dieu ?

Il sourit de plus bel, content de son effet.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrais un autre nom. Et puis, tu pourras récupérer ta Grâce.

- Je ne veux pas de ma Grâce, je veux rester Humain.

Son sourire s'effaça, il ne comprenait pas mon avis.

- Quoi ? Tu veux rester médiocre ? Faible ? Inutile ? Voyons Castiel, les Humains sont comme des fourmis ! Nous, nous sommes des Dieux. Nous pouvons les gouverner. Je suis sûr que quelque part en toi, ton complexe de Dieu te dit la même chose. T'es un leader Castiel, pas la conchita des Winchesters. Alors, _deal_ ?

Son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien. Il pensait que je dirais oui. Mais contre toute attente, j'écoutai plutôt mes envies.

- Non.

Il commença à s'énerver.

- Non ? Tu me dis non, Castiel ? Tu sais que je peux te détruire ? Que je peux tuer tes précieux Humains ?!

Il lorgna avec dégoût Sam et Dean collés au mur de la maison. Metatron esquissa un sourire machiavélique, et me nargua avec sérieux.

- Je vais tous vous tuer, Castiel… _Run, boy, run…_


	6. 20 et 24 Janvier 2014

**20 et 24 Janvier 2014**

_Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. Merci de continuer de lire ma fic. _

_Mon chapitre préféré et celui après celui-ci. Mais je pense que déjà, ce chapitre là devrait vous plaire…_

_Dites-moi._

_(Sorry pour les fautes XD)_

Je me maudissais d'avoir été, une fois de plus, si naïf. Encore une fois, je me retrouvai ligoté à une chaise, avec l'homme que nous étions venus sauver gisant aux pieds de Metatron. Dean et Sam toujours scotchés au mur sans pouvoir bouger le petit doigt. Tout ça, j'en étais responsable. Metatron tué toutes ces personnes pour avoir mon attention. Les chasseurs m'aidaient parce que j'étais trop faible et perdu pour me débrouiller tout seul. Je voulais sauver des gens, réparer le Paradis, mais je n'étais même pas capable de prendre soin de moi et de ma famille.

Ma vue commença à s'embrouiller. Je venais de recevoir le quatrième coup de poing de la part de Metatron. Les nouvelles blessures se rajoutaient aux anciennes de la semaine précédente, et je croyais que mon cerveau allait exploser face à ces sensations. Je n'arrivais pas du tout à gérer les douleurs, il y en avait beaucoup trop qui se battaient dans mon corps. Mes terminaisons nerveuses envoyaient trop de messages douloureux à ma tête. J'avais envie de vomir, de dormir et de mourir.

- Castiel… Reste avec moi… Je veux que tu regardes mon show. Alors dis-moi… Lequel des Winchesters je tue en premier ? C'est à toi de choisir.

Je clignai des yeux, je n'arrivais pas comprendre les mots de mon bourreau.

- Castiel !

Il m'en colla une autre pour me réveiller. Dans la foulée il poignarda l'homme à ses pieds, celui que nous étions venus sauver.

- Non…

J'arrivais à peine à murmurer.

- Metatron… _Please_…

- Pardon ? J'entends rien Cassy. Dis-moi juste lequel je butte en premier. Ton chéri ? Ou son frère ?

A ces mots, je tiquai. J'espérais que Dean n'avait pas compris cette phrase. Manque de chance, je lui jetai un coup d'œil et je surpris son air interrogateur me demander : « Ton chéri ? ». Le scribe s'approcha de moi, il leva ma tête avec le bout de la lame anti-Ange.

- Oups, ai-je fais une gaffe ? Faut être bien aveugle pour ne pas voir les sentiments que tu éprouves pour Dean. Je suis sur que tu ne sais même pas comment ça s'appelle, pas vrai ?

Je fermai les yeux, je préférais mourir plutôt que de voir le regard du chasseur. Plutôt que d'avouer ce qui me tordait l'estomac depuis des semaines, des mois, voir des années. Mais Metatron venait de toucher une corde sensible et il ne comptait pas laisser tomber.

- L'amour Cass, ça s'appelle l'amour.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'avais tellement envie de partir, de disparaître, de m'enfoncer dans le sol, dans les profondeurs de la terre.

- Tue-moi… Pitié, tue-moi…

Mais Metatron s'amusait trop pour m'abandonner.

- Oh non, non, Cassy. Tu n'arrives pas à mourir correctement. Ta punition c'est de vivre en tant qu'Humain. Un pauvre Humain privé d'amour, parce qu'il est tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui ne pourra jamais l'aimer. Alors non, je ne vais pas te tuer. Je vais vous laisser vivre. Et depuis mon nuage je te regarderais dépérir de jour en jour. Tu voudras te suicider, tu voudras hurler ta douleur, crier au monde entier ta rage, tu prieras un Père qui t'a abandonné. Et moi… Je serais content…

Comme pour clore ses paroles, il disparut. Me laissant attaché à cette chaise, les larmes coulant le long de mes joues couvertes de sang.

Dean et Sam m'avaient détaché et je voyais bien que l'aîné des frères faisait tout pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur moi. Le cadet ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Ce fut lui qui s'occupa de moi une fois rentrer à l'hôtel. J'imaginais bien Dean cloîtré dans un bar, se saoulant pour oublier les atrocités qu'il avait entendues. Sam désinfectait mes blessures. J'avais encore une boule dans la gorge et les larmes au bord des yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas craquer devant le frère. Je sentais bien que Sam voulait entamer une conversation sans savoir comment s'y prendre. Après de longues minutes de silence, lorsqu'il commença à couvrir mes plaies, il me dit.

- Cass… Je suis désolé.

- Moi aussi…

- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Je n'aurais rien dit à Dean, tu le sais.

Je baissai les yeux, rien que d'entendre son prénom j'avais envie de m'arracher le cœur.

- Parce que je ne savais pas. Je ne savais pas comment s'appelait le sentiment que j'éprouve pour lui. Je n'étais pas sûr. Je voulais tellement me tromper. Si tu savais… J'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse pour mort lorsque April m'a tué. J'aimerais vraiment mourir…

- Ne dis pas ça !

Sam prit son air sérieux.

- Cass… Tu peux t'en sortir, tu…

- Quoi ? Dean ne me reparlera probablement plus jamais…

Le cadet ne répondit pas. Il pensait aussi cela, mais il espérait se tromper ou du moins il voulait me persuader du contraire.

- Peut-être pas…

Je n'en pouvais plus.

- Tu peux me laisser seul s'il te plaît ?

Il comprenait. Il finit mes pansements et s'en alla en me lançant.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là.

Et il partit rejoindre son frère, où qu'il puisse être. Je restai allongé sur mon lit, les larmes coulant à flot, mon cœur à vif.

Je voulais rappeler Spence Mitty pour lui dire que nous avions arrêté le tueur. Mais je n'avais pas la force de parler. Sam le fit pour moi. Ensuite nous repartîmes tous les trois vers le bunker. J'étais assis à l'arrière de l'Impala, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Personne ne parla dans la voiture, Dean rompit le silence en mettant de la musique. Le trajet fut très long.

Une fois arrivé au QG, chacun prit une direction. Tandis que Dean se dirigeait vers le stock de bière, Sam prit des nouvelles des recherches de Kevin, quant à moi je m'isolai de suite dans ma chambre. La vie Humaine et les émotions sont décidément bien trop compliquées. Comment peut-on vivre avec autant de sensations à la fois ?

Le 24 Janvier arriva et avec lui l'anniversaire de Dean. J'étais déçu d'avoir encore une fois foutu en l'air les envies de Sam. En fait, je ne savais même pas s'ils avaient fait quoi que se soit ce jour là, parce que je ne sortais jamais de ma chambre. Généralement, Sam ou Kevin m'emmenaient de quoi manger. Les rares fois où je marchais dans les couloirs et que Dean m'apercevait, il changeait volontairement de direction. Il m'évitait, c'était évident et logique. Quel idiot j'ai pu être ces jours-là. Tout était perdu, la confiance que Dean m'avait accordé après des années et des années à lui prouver que j'étais capable de quelque chose. Je l'avais tellement déçu depuis notre rencontre. J'avais toujours des excuses pour expliquer mes comportements. J'avais des raisons pour mon pacte avec Crowley, pour être rester au Purgatoire, pour être partie avec la tablette des Anges, pour avoir frapper Dean lorsque Naomi me lobotomisé. J'avais toujours une réponse toute faite aux conneries que je faisais. Mais là, c'était l'erreur de trop et Dean ne pourra plus jamais me voir comme avant. Il ne pourra plus jamais me voir, tout simplement.

Tous les jours je pensais quitter le bunker pour mourir dehors. Je n'aurais pas su survivre une seconde fois à ma condition de « SDF », j'aurais bien voulu mourir dans n'importe quelle rue. Mais l'idée même d'être loin de Dean me déchirait le cœur. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je préférais encore le voir en colère et distant plutôt que de ne plus le voir du tout. Mon égoïsme allait me coûter cher, mais je m'en moquais.


	7. 8 et 11 Février 2014

**8 et 11 Février 2014**

_Probablement le chapitre que j'aime le plus. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire celui-là. J'espère que j'ai réussi à mettre par écrit les sentiments et sensations que je veux montrer. Et j'espère surtout que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que moi j'ai aimé le raconter… _

Deux semaines à déambuler dans le bunker tel un zombi. Parfois j'entendais Sam qui parlait à Dean. Qui lui disait que je ne mangeais plus, que je ne dormais plus et que je restais enfermé dans ma chambre. Et l'aîné répondait : « Et alors ? » puis il partait. Kevin et Sam ne savaient plus où se mettre, quoi faire. Puis un jour tout bascula. Je m'étais faufilé incognito vers la bibliothèque du refuge. Je voulais chercher un moyen de me tuer dans ces écritures. Au bout de quelques minutes à feuilleter les anciens livres, une silhouette familière apparut devant moi. Je me surpris à lui parler.

- Dean…

Son prénom sortit de ma bouche sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte. Le frère se plaça devant moi. Je vis dans ses yeux la rage intense qui l'animait. Il s'approcha de moi pas à pas. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me mis à reculer à mesure qu'il avançait.

- Cass… Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Il crachait presque mon prénom, ces mots m'atteignaient comme des coups de poing dans le cœur.

- Alors Cass ? T'as un truc à dire ou je dois attendre de l'apprendre par Metatron ? Ou Crowley ? Ou pourquoi pas Abaddon ?

A force de reculer j'arrivai contre une étagère, sans échappatoire je tentai ma chance.

- Non… Je suis désolé, je…

- La ferme !

Il criait presque.

- Tu es toujours, toujours désolé Cass ! Putain change de disque ! Affronte la réalité, t'es pas un gosse ! Comporte-toi comme un mec et parle bordel !

J'avais les mains moites, le dos collé au mur, les yeux rivés sur un Dean plus en colère que jamais. Mais impossible de sortir un mot de ma bouche. Le chasseur se mit à rire, le genre de sourire énervé.

- Ouais, j'en étais sûr. Tu préfères garder tout pour toi, hein ? Tu vas faire quoi après, te barrer ? Après tout tu ne sais faire que ça, fuir. C'est ça alors, casse-toi d'ici. Tu sers à rien de toute façon. T'es qu'un putain de bébé dans un trench-coat.

Ses mots me firent mal. Mais la vérité blesse après tout. Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement me faire réagir, mais j'étais tétanisé. Maintenant il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je voyais la rage qui l'animé, les veines de son cou palpiter, son poing droit s'apprêtant à frapper.

- Alors ? Tu peux pas t'échapper à coup d'ailes comme tu savais si bien le faire. Y'a pas Sam pour parler à ta place.

- Dean…

Il me bloquait toutes les sorties, j'étais comme prisonnier et je savais qu'il allait bientôt exploser. Mais je n'avais plus rien à perdre désormais.

- Oui, Cass ? T'as un truc à dire ?

Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je m'entendis à peine sortir ces mots de ma bouche.

- Je t'aime.

J'étais au bord de l'infarctus. A peine avais-je fini ma phrase, que le poing serré de Dean se colla de suite sur mon visage. La force et la surprise me firent tomber par terre. Mais à deux mains, le Winchester m'agrippa par le trench-coat avec colère pour me relever. Et m'envoyer aussitôt un crochet du gauche cette fois. Avant que je ne tombe encore, il m'attrapa et m'étala avec brutalité sur la table de la bibliothèque. J'avais mal partout, mais je m'en fichais. A mesure que les coups pleuvaient sur moi, Dean hurla sa rage.

- Tu m'emmerdes Cass, tu comprends ?! Ah non c'est vrai, tu comprends jamais rien, _freakin' Angel_ ! Alors, ça fait combien de temps que tu me caches ton grand mensonge ? Ton grand secret, hein ? Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'as seulement dit la vérité ?! Ou tu as toujours joué un jeu ?! Mais t'es qui bordel de merde ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé en Enfer ?! T'aurais pas dû venir me chercher si c'était pour en arriver là !

Ses paroles me faisaient bien plus souffrir que les coups qui m'infligeaient. Mais à un moment, j'eut une angoisse étrange qui s'empara de moi. Dean sortit une lame anti-Ange. Il la scruta un moment, puis posa ses yeux sur moi. Il se demandait s'il devait le faire ou pas. Sur ce côté-là, je pouvais l'aider.

- Vas-y Dean… Tue-moi…

Longues secondes de silence. Mais une personne brisa cet instant.

- Dean !

Un Sam choqué et outré arriva en trombe dans la bibliothèque. Il arracha de suite l'arme des mains de Dean. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil sur ce qui restait de moi.

- Merde Dean, mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

L'aîné jeta un regard noir à son frère.

- Ce qui M'A pris ? Mais arrête de prendre la défense de cet emplumé ! J'suis ton frère bordel, prend un peu mon parti ! Y'en a que pour Cass ici !

Sam m'aida à me relever. Il me fit asseoir sur une chaise et commença à regarder mes blessures.

- Dean, il venait à peine de cicatriser de ses anciennes plaies !

- Et alors ? Il a dit qu'il voulait crever. Je l'aide un peu.

Sam se leva. La colère le gagna lui aussi.

- Dean… Est-ce que pour une fois tu peux te servir de ton cerveau au lieu de tes poings ? T'es vraiment… AVEUGLE ! Tu te mens à toi-même d'une force inimaginable ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu arrives à te lever le matin sachant l'énergie qu'il te faut pour te mentir à ce point-là ! T'es vraiment con !

L'aîné se mit encore plus en colère.

- QUOI ?! Tu dis quoi là ?!

- Mais Dean, tout le monde sait que Cass t'aime ! Depuis des lustres ! Tout le monde le sait ! TOUT LE MONDE ! Réveil-toi bordel ! Que se soit Meg, Crowley, Metatron ou d'autres personnes, tout le monde te l'a dit ! Et tu sais le pire dans tout ça ?

- A parce qu'il y a PIRE que CA ?!

- Oh oui Dean… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu l'aimes aussi…

A ce moment-là, l'aîné prit tout son élan et mit toute sa force dans son crochet du droit. Mais avant qu'il ne touche sa cible, Sam fit un pas sur le côté pour frapper son frère par derrière. Sur le coup, Dean tomba par terre. J'eut une boule à l'estomac et la peur me gagnait. Ils allaient s'entre-tuer à cause de mes conneries. Sam hurla.

- Dean arrête !

- Je n'aime pas Cass !

- Tu mens ! Tu te mens à toi-même crétin !

L'aîné essaya encore de frapper son frère, mais ce dernier l'esquiva une nouvelle fois.

- Dean putain !

- J'aime pas les mecs Sammy.

Le cadet tiqua.

- Quoi ? C'est ça qui te gène ? Qu'il n'est pas une femme ? Mais t'es aveugle ou quoi ? Toutes ces nanas que tu te tapes dans les bars, t'as pas encore compris que c'était ton moyen de t'échapper ?! De ne pas affronter la réalité ? A ton avis, pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec Lisa ?!

Dean souffla un bon coup, ses yeux devenaient même brillants de larmes.

- Je ne suis pas gay.

- Mais on s'en fout de ça, c'est qu'un mot Dean ! T'as peur de quoi ? Des préjugés, des réactions des gens ? Mais mon pauvre, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on sait la vérité nous, qu'on attend que ça ! Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on va te montrer du doigt ? Que tu vas perdre ton machisme ? Je te rassure Dean, tu seras toujours aussi con.

Dean regarda à tour de rôle son frère et moi. Il quitta la pièce en rageant.

- Foutez-moi la paix !

Une fois que la porte claqua, l'autre Winchester s'approcha de moi.

- Hey, ça va ?

Incapable de parler face à toutes ces révélations, je fis signe que oui.

- Tu vois Cass, Dean t'aime aussi. Ce qu'il vient de se passer le prouve largement.

Cette simple phrase, ces simples mots firent monter les larmes à mes yeux. J'avais envie de pleurer. Mais pourquoi ? Sam se pencha vers moi pour analyser mes blessures.

- Bonne nouvelle, ça va être facile à guérir. Viens avec moi, je vais te désinfecter tout ça.

Plus par automatisme que par envie, je suivis le cadet jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Les soins se passèrent dans un calme absolu. Après qu'il eut terminé, je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Encore.

Trois jours passèrent. Et un matin, alors que j'étais encore un peu groggy à cause de la douleur et des médicaments, quelqu'un toqua. Pensant que c'était Kevin ou Sam pour m'emmener à manger, j'ouvris la porte à la volée. La surprise s'abattit sur moi.

- Dean…


	8. 11-14 Février 2014

**11-14 Février 2014**

_Je ne sais pas si vous ressentez la même chose que moi en écrivant une histoire. Mais pour celle-ci je suis vraiment dans l'aventure. Je sens toutes les émotions des personnages. Et plus j'écris, plus j'ai du mal à me raccrocher à la réalité. XD J'ai essayé de mettre par écrit mes émotions et sentiments. Malgré mes lacunes en écriture (Surtout la conjugaison ! LOL). J'espère vraiment faire passer quelque chose de fort (Même si c'est gnian-gnian et fluffy). Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et encore merci pour vos reviews. Ça me va droit au cœur. _

_(PS : Il ne reste que trois chapitres… Mouahahahaha !)_

- Dean…

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que le frère ne parle.

- J'peux entrer ?

Je ne voulais pas, mais mon corps le laissa pénétrer dans ma chambre. Dean me tourné le dos en s'expliquant.

- Je viens m'excuser Cass.

Il se plaça ensuite face à moi. Je ne savais quoi dire. J'étais juste en mode « bug ». Il fixa les marques sur mon visage et, par culpabilité sans doute, il ferma les yeux pour ne plus les voir.

- Je n'aurais pas du te… Frapper. Ni réagir comme je l'ai fait. C'est juste que tout ça m'a choqué. Enfin je crois, je sais pas, peut-être que Samy a raison et que je le savais depuis longtemps.

Il continuait son monologue. Je ne bronchais pas. Puis, à un moment, il fit un pas vers moi et par réflexe je recula de suite. Dean vit ma peur et ses yeux brillèrent de tristesse. Il tenta d'approcher une main réconfortante vers mes blessures, mais mon bras écarta violemment le sien. Je recula encore une fois en maugréant.

- Ne me touche pas !

Cette fois, la tristesse et la culpabilité s'emparèrent de lui.

- Je suis désolé Cass… Je suis perdu là, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu m'as pris au dépourvue.

- _I'm sorry Dean… _

Je le pensais vraiment, je n'aurais pas dû laisser mes sentiments envers lui se développer et s'exprimer à ce point.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Cass ? Cette situation devient un Enfer.

En baissant mes yeux, je lui répondis.

- Je vais partir.

Là, Dean s'approcha très près de moi et m'avoua avec tout son sérieux.

- Non Cass. _Please. _Ne pars pas encore. J'ai toujours peur lorsque tu n'es pas avec moi. Je t'ai cherché comme un fou au Purgatoire, j'ai remué le ciel pour te retrouver lorsque tu étais SDF. Et tu es mort devant moi. Je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça, jamais ! _Capiche ?_

Ce mot me fit sourire.

- Dean…

- Non attends… Je ne sais pas quoi faire, mais une chose est sûr, je crèverais si tu pars encore. J'ai toujours peur pour toi.

- Mais Dean…

Il s'approcha encore.

- Non Cass pitié, reste. Ok ?

Je baissai derechef les yeux. Il voyait bien que rien ne me forçait à rester. Qu'il devait s'avouer enfin la vérité pour ne pas que je parte.

- Merde Cass, merde !

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je voyais les yeux larmoyants de mon ami qui me fixés. Puis tout à coup, il se calma et souffla un coup avant d'ajouter.

- Oh et puis merde !

Là, il se passa une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Même dans mes rêves les plus étranges. Dean fit un seul pas vers moi, il m'attrapa par le trench pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Et là, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je sentais son cœur tambouriner autant que le mien, je sentais aussi ses larmes chaudes couler sur sa joue et venir se coller à la mienne. Et je sentais surtout une passion dans ce baiser que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant. Ni avec Meg, ni avec April. Dean tremblait. Ou alors c'était moi. Impossible de savoir, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Combien de temps cela dura ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais lorsque Dean me lâcha et recula, il m'observa un moment et fini par implorer.

- Reste…

Face au choc, je fis juste oui de la tête.

- Je ne sais pas comment tout ça va se passer Cass, je suis aussi paumé que toi sur ce coup.

Je bégayai.

- C'est bon Dean. C'est… C'est pas grave…

Le chasseur se passa les mains sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Oh putain… Merde… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Je deviens fou !

- Dean ?

- Non Cass, c'est bon. C'est moi… Ce truc au cœur… Je ne l'avais pas senti depuis des lustres. Ça fait mal. Mais ça fait du bien en même temps.

Je souris.

- Ouais, je connais ce sentiment.

Il me regarda alors comme il ne m'avait jamais regardé. Ses yeux avaient changé. Ils n'exprimaient plus la même chose.

Ce soir-là je descendis manger avec ma famille. Sam et Kevin eurent la politesse de ne pas nous poser des questions à Dean et moi. Le chasseur voulut faire des hamburgers maison. Ce qui fit beaucoup sourire son frère. Quant à moi, la nourriture avait enfin reprit un goût agréable.

Après ce bref mais délicieux repas, Dean avait tenu à refaire mes pansements. Bien qu'un peu nerveux, je le laissa faire. Ses gestes étaient lents et délicats. Je voyais bien qu'il faisait attention de ne pas trop me faire mal. Ou de ne pas trop me toucher.

Lorsqu'il désinfecta encore un peu les plaies de mon visage, il toussota avec gène pour avouer.

- Hum… Désolé Cass… Pour ça.

Je respirai un bon coup, ses doigts sur mes joues faisaient battre mon cœur.

- Cass ça va ? Tu as l'air… Perdu.

J'essayais de ne pas noyer mon regard dans ses yeux émeraude.

- Hum… Yeah… Ça va.

- Je ne te fais pas mal au moins ?

- Oh non…

L'envie fut plus forte que tout le reste, je laissa mon regard sombrer dans le sien. Un courant électrique envahi mon corps. Dean le sentit aussi. On se jeta l'un sur l'autre pour échanger un autre baiser langoureux.

Encore trois jours passèrent. Dean et moi commencions à moins angoisser. Sa colère diminuait peu à peu. Mais nous n'avions pas pour autant oublié nos objectifs. A savoir : Tuer Abbadon et Metatron. Nos indices restaient maigres et nos moyens bien compromis.

Seulement nous n'avions pas le choix. Après tout, cette vie devenait la mienne petit à petit. Mon futur. Dean restait encore un peu gêné lorsqu'il était à mes côtés et que Sam nous observait avec son air qui voulait dire : « Je sais tout. ». L'aîné n'en parlait pas, mais il passait beaucoup de temps en ma compagnie, faisant ce qu'il pouvait malgré sa maladresse.

Un matin, au petit déjeuner, Sam scruta son frère un moment avant de lui demander.

- Dean… Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Mon ami qui lisait le journal en buvant son café, ne voyait pas où son frère voulait en venir.

- Dean ! Nous sommes le 14 Février…

- Et alors ? C'est pas ton anniversaire que je sache.

Il sourit en buvant une gorgée de son liquide. Sam continua.

- Non, mais c'est la Saint Valentin.

Je vis l'aîné un peu mal à l'aise. Il tenta de détourner la conversation en faisant une autre blague.

- Et alors ? Je m'appelle pas Valentin.

Un silence embarrassant s'abattit autour de nous. Ma question me brûlé les lèvres. Je voulais savoir. Mais comme souvent, j'avais peur de poser des questions. Je n'aimais pas le regard qu'on portait sur moi, le genre de regard qui signifiait : « Quoi ? Tu sais pas ça !? ». Mais comprendre la gêne de Dean fut plus forte que tout le reste.

- C'est quoi la Saint Valentin ?

L'aîné baissa les yeux et Sam essaya de m'expliquer.

- Hum… C'est une date pour… C'est le jour des amoureux, leur fête si tu préfère. Tu te rappel la fois avec Cupidon ? Il y avait le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse Famine qui foutait le bordel partout. Bah ce jour-là, c'était la Saint Valentin.

Je me souvenais bien de cette date. Le bon vieux temps…

La discussion s'arrêta là, Dean ne voulait pas parler.

Néanmoins, la chasse et la lutte devaient continuer…


	9. 4 Avril 2014

**4 Avril 2014**

_Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre. (Je préfère prévenir. LOL)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. _

_(Encore désolé pour les fautes)_

Voilà, j'en arrive à la partie où je ne raconte plus le passé, mais le présent. J'écris en ce moment même ces lignes dans mon journal. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre au bunker pour que personne ne m'aperçoive. J'imagine bien ce que Dean dirait s'il me voyait faire.

J'ai changé, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Depuis que j'ai sauvé mon ami de l'Enfer, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'ai tellement changé. Je supporte un peu plus ma condition Humaine. Même si je sais très bien que je ne serais jamais à 100% Humain. Je suis un hybride. Quelque chose qui n'était pas censé exister.

Nous avons retrouvé la piste de Metatron. Sam, Dean et moi voulons sa peau. Moi plus que les autres en fait.

Je dois laisser mes mémoires ici. Il faut que j'aille faire le plein d'armes pour affronter l'Ange. Dean doit passer dans ma chambre pour me donner quelques vêtements de rechange à lui. Je vais cacher ce cahier.

...

Je m'appelle Dean Winchester. Et je viens de lire ce livre. Cass, _buddy_, je ne voulais pas faire ça. Je voulais juste jeter un coup d'œil curieux. Mais… Tes mots… M'ont fait quelque chose. Je me rends compte à quel point parfois je peux être con. Je ne savais pas tout ça, pourquoi tu parles pas bordel ? Toutes ces émotions, putain comment tu fais pour vivre ? Pour ma part, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai mis un mur entre moi et mes sentiments, que maintenant je suis un homme de fer sans cœur. Mais Cass, tu as été ma Dorothy, tu m'as donné un cœur. Et même si tu ne comprends pas la référence, c'est pas grave mec.

Cass, tes écris sont importants pour notre génération, pour les Anges déchus, pour les futurs chasseurs en manque d'espoir. Tu dois continuer de raconter la réalité de notre vie, il ne faut pas que les gens oublient. Un jour l'Humanité sera prête à comprendre le surnaturel. Ce jour-là Cass, ce sont tes mémoires qu'ils liront. Continue…

Et Cass… Je suis désolé.

...

Mon Dieu, mais quel choc j'ai eu en revenant du donjon tout à l'heure. J'avais juste fait le plein d'armes avec Sam. Alors que je m'apprêtais à écrire deux ou trois lignes avant de partir en guerre, je tombe sur… Ce paragraphe. Mon Dieu, Dean…

Evidemment quand je l'ai revu, on a comme passé un accord non verbal. Il ne parlerait pas de ce livre et je ne dirais rien sur son mot. Mais il m'a fait un sourire que j'aurais pu traduire par : « Continue ».

Alors je vais continuer.

**10 Avril 2014**

Nous sommes tous les trois revenus plus ou moins indemnes de notre bataille. Nous avions demandé à Crowley de localiser Metatron. En échange nous lui donnions la lame qui pouvait tuer Abbadon. Une fois le deal de fait, le Roi de l'Enfer nous avoua que notre ennemi se trouvait à Détroit. Je vis la panique dans les yeux de Dean… Nous sommes en 2014, on se rendait à Détroit… Il avait comme une affreuse impression de déjà-vu. Et il avait surtout très peur. L'ultime combat au même endroit où tout le monde mourait dans un futur parallèle au notre.

Ensemble dans l'Impala de mon… « copain »… (Comme il est étrange d'écrire ce mot), nous écoutions la musique pour oublier notre mission. Une tension insupportable régnait dans la voiture. Personne n'osait parler. On ne voulait pas entendre la vérité. A savoir que, peut-être, nous ne reviendrons pas vivants de cette bataille. Mais une fois arrivé dans la ville tant redoutée, nous devions nous mettre au travail.

A l'aide d'un sortilège que Kevin venait de dégoter dans les bouquins du bunker, nous pouvions ressentir la Grâce de Metatron. Ce sort ne marchait que si l'Ange n'était pas loin d'ici. Pour fonctionner, il a fonctionné. En moins de quelques secondes, notre ennemi arriva devant nous. Il ne fut pas surpris, il souriait même.

- La Team Free Will réunit ! Moi qui pensais que vous auriez viré l'amoureux transi, je suis un peu déçu, je dois l'avouer…

Le reste de l'action se déroula comme dans un rêve. Ou un cauchemar. Je savais bien que nous avions établi un plan pour gagner. Dean tenait aussi à un plan B, juste au cas où. Mais la panique s'empara de moi. Je compris que ce n'était pas pour moi que j'avais peur. Mais pour lui… Dean.

Metatron nous observait avec un air machiavélique. Comme il restait occupé à me tuer du regard, Sam en profita pour sortir notre cocktail Molotov créée avec l'huile sainte anti-Ange. Quitte à revivre l'Apocalypse de Détroit, autant bien le faire. Notre ennemi fut surpris et disparu dans les flammes. Mon chasseur réagit.

- Ok, il va revenir. Mettez-vous au boulot !

Chacun de nous trois exécuta les tâches convenues.

Lorsque Metatron réapparu, il paraissait plus énervé que jamais.

- _Boys_ ! Arrêtez vos conneries ! Ça ne sert à rien ! Je suis plus fort que vous !

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Castiel… Tu me déçois. Je t'ai observé durant ces semaines. Je ne pensais pas que tu resterais en vie…

Ensuite, il rétorqua à Dean.

- Et toi, tu devrais surveiller ta copine. Je parle de Cassy, bien sûr. Ce mec est suicidaire.

Le chasseur sortit sa lame anti-Ange et se jeta sur notre ennemi. Ce dernier para le coup et frappa mon ami. A son tour, Sam se rua sur lui. Et il connut le même sort que son frère. Une fois ces diversions exécutées, ce fut à moi de jouer. Je me mis à courir dans la direction imposée sachant que Metatron me suivrait. Une fois que je m'arrêta, il me fixa longuement.

- Tu vas mourir Castiel.

Pour une fois, je me mis à sourire.

- Non…

Je baissai les yeux vers le sol. L'Ange suivit mon regard et son air hautain s'effaça.

- Espèce de…

Nous avions tracé un énorme cercle anti-Ange avec du sang. Bien sûr, différemment au piège à Démon, celui-ci n'empêchait pas notre ennemi de s'enfuir. Toutefois, il avait peur et à juste titre d'ailleurs. Je sortis le couteau de Dean de mon trench. J'allais me couper la paume de la main, mais avant, je tenais à m'expliquer.

- Comme tu le sais, faire ce signe avec du sang sur un mur ou une porte en mettant une main ensanglantée dessus, ça expédie tous les Anges au Paradis… Par contre, si par exemple le cercle est plus grand en étant dessiné sur le sol… Et tellement grand qu'un Ange se retrouve au centre de ce dernier… Il suffit que je pose ma main blessée juste ici… Pour que tu t'évapores complètement.

Je tenais fermement le couteau dans ma main droite, la lame posée sur la paume de la gauche.

- Metatron… Tu ne repartiras pas au Paradis. Tu vas mourir…

Etrangement, il se mit à rire.

- Cassy… Si tu crois que je vais implorer ta pitié… Comme le dit si bien ton amoureux : « _Bite me ! _». Tu auras un meurtre de plus sur la conscience.

- Non… Pas celui-là.

En quelques secondes, je fis une plaie au cœur de ma main et je posa celle-ci au sol, sur le cercle de sang. Une intense lumière blanche nous entoura. Je sentis mon ennemi être aspiré par un vortex géant. Si j'avais eu une Grâce à ce moment-là, je serais mort aussi. Dieu avait raison. Ma condition Humaine venait de nous sauver.

Finalement, les Anges ne sont pas si forts que ça. Ils ont beaucoup de points faibles. Entre le symbole anti-Ange, les lames argentées, l'huile Sainte, les sortilèges et tout le reste… Je me rends compte que les plus forts dans l'histoire, ce sont les Humains. Certes, les Anges vivent éternellement, mais ça ne sert à rien. Au final, on s'ennuie toujours. Alors que les hommes eux, connaissent le prix de la vie et ils en profitent. Et puis… Ils peuvent tomber amoureux. Les Anges n'ont pas été créés dans ce but. Bien sûr il y a des exceptions, mais ils sont chassés du Paradis dans ce cas. Si j'étais resté le soldat de Dieu que j'étais lorsque j'ai sauvé Dean de l'Enfer, je n'aurais jamais vécu tous ces sentiments et toutes ces émotions. Je ne serais jamais tombé amoureux. Et ça, ça vaut largement toute l'immortalité du Monde…

La puissance Angélique me mis KO. Ce jour-là, ce n'était pas les cauchemars qui emprisonnèrent mes songes. Ce jour-là, j'ai fais un rêve…

Nous nous retrouvions donc tous les trois au bunker sans trop de dégâts. Le côté mégalomane de Metatron avait joué en notre faveur. Evidemment, ce n'était qu'un ennemi vaincu en moins. Tout comme Lucifer, Eve, Azazel, Dick et tous les autres. Nous savions qu'il y en avait encore dehors. En qu'il y en aurait toujours d'ailleurs. Sachant que Crowley s'occupait d'Abbadon, nous pouvions souffler quelques jours. Et pourquoi pas reprendre des enquêtes comme au bon vieux temps…


	10. 11 Mai 2014

**11 Mai 2014**

Ainsi passa le temps en compagnie des Winchesters au bunker. Nous avions travaillé en trio sur quelques enquêtes de routine. Quant à Dean et moi, notre relation… _Well, _il faisait des efforts pour moi et il m'avait expliqué quelque chose que je n'avais jamais su.

Assis sur mon lit, après un de nos baisers, il avait fermé les yeux pour m'avouer.

- Cass… C'est difficile pour moi…

- Je sais Dean, je suis un homme et…

- Non ! Enfin si, oui tu es un homme. Mais c'est pas ça le souci.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

- Dean ?

- Merde Cass, attends… Le problème c'est que… Tu es pur.

Devant mon regard ahuri, il continua.

- Cass, tu es un Ange.

J'allais le contredire, mais il me coupa.

- La ferme et écoute-moi. Quoi que tu en dises, quoi que tu en penses, t'es un Ange. Tu es né au Paradis, tu es pur, tu représentes l'innocence, la clarté, la lumière. Et moi je suis tout le contraire. Tu connais ma vie, entre l'alcool, le sang, les bars, la guerre, les filles, les meurtres… Je suis Humain, je ne suis pas comme toi, j'ai fais des choses affreuses. Et j'ai peur. J'ai peur de te toucher parce que je ne veux pas te salir. Je veux que tu gardes ton innocence, ta naïveté, tes « Je comprends pas », ton regard perdu… Je ne veux pas que ma colère et le monstre en moi te change. J'ai souvent prié pour toi. Tu le sais. Parce que je crois en toi. Mais j'avais honte de prier…

Il ferma les yeux, des larmes tombèrent et je devais moi aussi lui parler.

- Dean… Je ne suis pas si pur que ça. J'ai fais énormément d'erreurs. J'ai tué des centaines d'Anges, mes frères et sœurs. Le Paradis s'est retrouvé en sang par ma faute. J'étais un Ange, mais maintenant je suis Humain, comme toi. Et je deviens un chasseur, comme toi. Mais ça ne changera pas ma personnalité. Je serais toujours aussi naïf et perdu, ne t'inquiète pas. N'ai pas peur pour moi. Je veux juste être avec toi. Tu ne me feras pas de mal parce que c'est être éloigné de toi qui me fait souffrire. Pas l'inverse. Et tu sais, j'ai compris quelque chose. Lorsque Naomi me manipulait, je pensais souvent à toi. Elle voulait que je te tue, mais… J'ai lutté pour ne pas le faire. Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé dans la crypte. Et puis, le lien avec le Paradis a été rompu. Mais j'ai compris, ce n'est pas la tablette des Anges qui a brisé la connexion. C'était toi Dean, tes mots, ta personne, c'est toi qui as cassé ce lien. Et heureusement que tu l'as fait. Même si tu ne t'en ait pas rendu compte…

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur sa joue. Suite à cette conversation, je trouvais que c'était le bon moment pour lui donner quelque chose que j'avais gardé depuis des années. Je glissai ma main dans la poche de mon trench. Dean me regarda avec curiosité. Là, je sortis son collier… Celui que Sam lui avait offert des années de ça. Celui que Dean m'avait prêté comme médaillon pour trouver Dieu. Celui qu'il avait finalement jeté dans la poubelle d'un motel lorsqu'il avait compris que mon Père fuyait la Terre et le Paradis. Je le tendis à mon ami. Il regarda tantôt le collier, tantôt moi, avec des yeux ronds de surprise.

- Cass… Mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Je lui déposai dans la main en souriant.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser Dean. C'est une amulette puissante ce collier. Il représente énormément de chose…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu l'as jeté lorsque tu as perdu l'espoir. Il est le symbole de la réussite, de la bataille, de la vie, de ton frère, de ta famille. Tu as besoin de ça… Je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour te le donner. Parce que tu n'avais pas encore retrouvé l'espoir. Mais je l'ai gardé tout ce temps dans mon trench. A chaque fois que je glissais la main dans ma poche, je sentais le médaillon sous mes doigts. Et je pensais à toi. C'était comme s'il me redonnait du courage. Maintenant je n'en ai plus besoin. Et toi, tu as retrouvé l'espoir. Tout s'équilibre et je peux enfin te rendre ce souvenir.

Ses yeux verts me criés presque « Merci ! ». Il en aurait pleuré de joie. Je crois que ce fut le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Ce collier rendu et notre conversation avouée, Dean paraissait plus serein.

Une autre larme coula le long de sa joue. Dans ses yeux je put voir un soulagement soudain. Comme si tout à coup, un poids en moins s'effaça en lui. Il revivait. Sa colère diminua. Lutter tant d'années contre les secrets, les sentiments, la rage, la tristesse… Ça rend un homme complètement perdu et déboussolé. Je comprenais et je comprends encore sa perdition, mais les mots venaient d'être dit, tout serait bien plus simple désormais. Bien sûr, il reste encore la lutte contre le mal, les chasses et les Apocalypses imminentes. Mais nous sommes la Team Free Will, rien ne nous arrête. Nous allons changer le Monde, le sauver et le guérir. Maintenant que le Paradis est désert, il faut le reconstruire sur Terre. Avec Dean à mes côtés, rien ne me paraît insurmontable. Je gagne en confiance de jour en jour. Nous y arriverons, comme d'habitude. Parce que nous avons tous, quelque chose ou quelqu'un pour qui nous voulons se battre et continuer. Nous sommes une famille.

Ceci n'est pas la fin de cette histoire, seulement le commencement.

_Je voulais vous remercier, vous qui lisez ceci. Ce n'est plus Castiel qui parle maintenant. C'est moi, Alisone. Je sais que certaines verront des similitudes entre mon perso et moi. Car, comme Cass, j'ai aussi trouvé ma Dean. Donc je dédicace ceci à Nathalie. Je remercie également Barjy, que je connais depuis quelques années maintenant. Je n'oublie pas non plus Marian Clea, Océaane, Maly B, yakusokuyumi, Castle-SPN156-Bones (Et tous les autres) pour leurs reviews touchantes et encourageantes._

_Je dis toujours « Cette fic, c'est la dernière que j'écris ». Mais au final, je reprends toujours le stylo ou le clavier pour raconter mes histoires. Car écrire, peindre, dessiner, prendre des photos, tout ça, c'est un peu comme respirer. Si on arrête, on meurt._

_Alors continuons..._


End file.
